I Hate You I Love You
by ArtSketch
Summary: I was just another new comer to Gravity Falls, 13 years old with only a little brother and my mother. Though I thought my life in Gravity Falls would be normal, I didn't expect to fall in love with a dream demon. [OcXBill] [MabelXOc]
1. About My Ocs

_**Name:**__Loki  
__**Nickname:**__Fire Moon  
__**Age:**__13  
__**Gender:**__Female  
__**Personality:**__Shy, Smart, Funny, Sneaky, Kind  
__**Eye Color:**__Purple Eyes  
__**Hair Color:**__Dark Brown Hair  
__**Skin Color:**__Peach  
__**Description:**__Wears a yellow T-shirt with a gray sweater over it along with white jean shorts and hightop yellow and black converse.  
__**Family:**__Yumiko__** (Brother) **__Amber__** (Mother)**__  
__**Crush:**__Bill Cipher_

_**•~~~~~~•**_

Name:_Yumiko  
__**Nickname:**__Green Hummingbird  
__**Age:**__7  
__**Gender:**__Male  
__**Personality:**__Shy, Kind, Funny, Smart  
__**Eye Color:**__Green  
__**Hair Color:**__Dark____Brown with green streaks  
__**Skin Color:**__Peach  
__**Description:**__Wears a green T-shirt with kaki cargo shorts with green converse  
__**Family:**__Amber__** (Mother) **__Loki__** (Sister)**__  
__** Crush:**__Mabel_

_**•~~~~~~•**_

_**Name:**__Amber  
__**Nickname:**__Unknown  
__**Age:**__32  
__**Gender:**__Female  
__**Personality:**__Kind, Smart, Funny  
__**Eye Color:**__Green  
__**Hair Color:**__Dark Brown  
__** Skin Color:**__Peach  
__**Description:**__Wears a purple dressy shirt with skinny black jeans and purple dressy shoes  
__**Family:**__Loki__** (Daughter) **__Yumiko__** (Son)**_

Chapter 1 will be up soon guys so just hold on and be patient!If chapter one does not get posted today or tonight, it probably will tomorrow._^_^_

_** ~ ArtSketch**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**  
_**Loki's POV**_

''AHHHH!''

The scream of my brother's voice caused my purple eyes to shot open and I immediately jumped out of my bed, running out my room quickly.

I ran through the halls until I reached a green door and I bursted inside.

There, Yumiko sat up in his bed, clutching his green covers tightly with tears streaming down his face.

His head turned to me shakily as he spoke in a voice full of fear.

''L-Loki…''He whimpered.

My face softened I walked over to Yumiko and sat beside him, embracing him in a hug while rubbing his back.

I could feel him rap his small thin arms around my waist and sob silently in my chest.

''Shhhhhh Yumi…It was only nightmare, you were just dreaming'' I whisper to him.

I held him close to me for a few minutes before I pulled away from him and locked my purple eyes with his green ones.

''Go back to sleep Yumi, tomorrow I'll be taking you to the woods to explore''I say softly, stroking his head.

''I c-can't…''Yumiko sobs.

I pulled him into a hug again''Just try…just try…"

Yumiko pulled away from me and looked at me with wet eyes.

''Can you s-sing?''He asked.

I look at him with a small smile and nod''Ok''

Yumiko laid back down and rapped the covers around him as I stood up, clearing my voice.

''_Down in the valley, the valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.  
Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,  
Angels in Heaven know I love you,  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you,  
Angels in Heaven know I love you.  
If you don't love me, love whom you please…_''I stop my song and kiss Yumi's forehead.

''Aren't you g-going to finish?"He asked.

''Its late Yumiko, you know the rest, sing it to yourself"I said softly.

He nodded.

I smile and leave his room quietly, closing the door gently before staring at it.

*_That was the 5th nightmare this week…_*I thought*_Ever sense we moved into Gravity Falls he's been having these bad dreams…_*

''Is he ok, Loki?''My mother asked from behind me, pulling me away from my thought.

I turn to her and nod''Just another nightmare''

She nods and walks back to her room while I do the same.

**_No POV_**  
**[Outside]**

Staring into Yumiko's window floated a familiar and fearful dream demon.

_Bill Cipher…_

The triangle demon had watched the whole scene with Loki comforting Yumiko and it had made Bill a bit interested in the two.

*_These two remind me of Pine Tree and Shooting Star_*Bill though *_Speaking of those two, I should pay them a visit and give them a nightmare like Green Hummingbird!_*

This a snap of his fingers, Bill vanished into the air, leaving no trace of himself.

**[Next Day]**  
**_Loki's POV_**

I could feel a small form curled up next to me in bed.

The body heat from the other's and the feeling of their presence.

My eyes slowly crack open and see Yumiko's small form curled up beside me.

A sigh escapes my mouth as I stare at him.

*_He probably couldn't go back to sleep and decided to climb into bed with me…_*I thought.

Slowly and quietly, I stood up from my bed and walked over to my closet.

I pulled out my favorite yellow T-shirt with my gray sweater and white jean shorts.

After grabbing that as well as my iPone, I sneaked out the room and into the hall, towards the bathroom.

I look at the time on my phone and I'am a bit surprised.

7:30am

*_Then again, I am a early bird_*I thought.

I enter the bathroom and quickly change into my cloths.

My mother is still fast asleep and Yumiko is probably still sleepy after having that nightmare.

Although I wonder how long he stayed up and what time he came into my room.

I shook the though away and brushed out my long dark brown hair.

*_I might as well head off and explore this place a bit_*I thought.

Even thought Yumiko was suppose to go with me, I decided to just let him sleep and take him exploring later.

After I was done, I left then bathroom and snuck back inside my room, grabbing my backpack and my shoes before sneaking out again and heading down stairs.

I made sure I had everything in my backpack I would need and grabbed a apple from the kitchen before I quietly snuck out the front door.

Once I out the house, a sudden feeling of being watched fell upon me and a chill ran down my spine.

*_weird_*I thought.

But I simply shrugged after looking around and headed off into town.

**_No POV_**

As Loki headed into town, Bill quietly followed her, making sure he was invisible so he wouldn't be spotted.

He had found Loki interest sense the first time she comforted Yumiko from his first nightmare that Bill had given him.

She was so interesting that Bill planed to sneak into her head later on.

To learn her secrets, hopes, fears and see her memories.

*_Fire Moon, Fire Moon_*Bill thought *_Your mind shall be __**mine**__ soon_*

* * *

**_And that is a rap!So, what did you guys think? To short?To long?To boring?To amazing?TELL ME!Please comment me guys, also, check out my other stories and comment on then too!_**

**_~ _****_ArtSketch_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Loki's POV_**

After I had explored the Gravity Falls town a bit and spoke to a few people, I decided to explore the woods a bit.

I had always found the woods to be nice and peaceful.

The large trees towering over you, the smell of the fresh grass and the singing of many birds.

My father would take me into the woods everyday before he died.

We would go hunting, swimming or simply just relax and have lunch in a meadow.

A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered those times, just me and him.

Then, I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts by a cold breeze hitting my skin and throwing my hair around.

I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds hover over me.

''I should get home before it rains''I said to myself as I turned around and headed out the woods.

But after I took 6 steps my body suddenly grew weak and a sharp pain shot up to my head.

''Ahhhh!''I yelled as I fell to the ground just as it started to rain, clutching my head.

I suddenly hear a high pitched laugh as my vision started to get blurry and I began to feel sleepy.

_*What's…happening to me!?*_I though to myself as I laid there in the wet dirt.

''Your mind is mine, Fire Moon''I heard a voice say before laughing.

Before I was consumed my darkness, I could see a faint outline of a floating triangle…

I mumbled quietly to the voice in question''Who…are you…?''

But before the voice could speak, my eyes closed and slumber welcomed me into it's arms.

**[In Loki's Dream]**

''Hmmm…''I groaned in pain as my purple eyes slowly opened.

I was quickly met by gray clouds and tall fresh green trees towering over me.

''What the?''I mumbled confusedly before sitting up from the soft green grassy ground.

I looked around and saw I was outside of my old house.

''Home!?But how!?'I said to myself in shock as I walked up to the door.

It immediately opened on it's own and the inside was the same before I left to Gravity Falls.

The place was weird looking though.

The dinning table was floating, the couch was on the ceiling and the stairs that lead upstairs were like a mountain.

There were so many steps and I could barely make out 3 doors at the top.

Suddenly the same laugh I heard earlier hit my ears and I looked around quickly as it echoed around me.

''Who's there!?''I yelled, standing tall with a calm face, even though I was terrified inside''Show yourself!''

The laughing stopped and I gulped, fearing for my life.

Suddenly, a chill ran up my spine as I sensed a powerful presence behind me.

I quickly spun around on my heel and came face to face with…a floating triangle?

I blinked a few times, even squinted my eyes.

I was taken back completely.

It was indeed a yellow floating triangular creature.

I noticed that it beard a strong resemblance to the Eye of Providence.

It had a single large eye rimmed with four short lashes on its top and bottom as well as thin black limbs.

It also seemed to be wearing a small, black bow tie with a tall, thin, black top hat that floated just above his head.

_*I was afraid of THIS thing!?*_I thought to myself before I bursted out laughing.

**_Bill's POV_**

_*I was afraid of THIS thing!?*_I heard Fire Moon think to herself before she bursted out laughing.

I glared at her, if only she knew who I was and how powerful I am.

''Yeah yeah laugh it up Fire Moon''I rolled my eye, clearly unamused by her.

Fire Moon suddenly ceased her laughing and looked at me oddly.

''Fire Moon?''She tilted her head to side in confusion while her purple eyes met my own.

Those beautiful purple ey-wait… WHAT!?

I felt my face heat up a bit and Fire Moon quickly took notice.

**_Loki's POV_**

''Fire Moon?''I tilted my head to side in confusion as my purple eyes met the floating triangle's one eye.

*Why did he call me Fire Moon?That's not my name…at least I think it's not…*I thought.

Suddenly, the floating triangle started to stare at me sweetly before a little blush appeared under the creatures eye.

''Are you…blushing?''I asked, a bit taken back.

The floating triangle blinked a few times, his blush vanishing quickly.

''Of course I'am not…it's just that…''He trailed off and I could quickly tell that he was lying.

I rolled my eyes''Who are you?''

The floating triangle flew closer to me before he started to circle me.

''The names Bill Cipher''He said ''Dream Demon and the Master of the Mind''

''Ok…why did you call me Fire Moon?And why am I back at my old house?''I asked, following him as he floated around me.

''Fire Moon is your symbol name kiddo and your not really in your old house, this your mind''Bill answered.

_*My mind…this is what my mind looks like?Wow, I would of never thought*_I thought to myself.

''That's what most people say''Bill said, stopping in front of me, inches from my face.

I looked at him oddly''What?''

''Most people are wowed by what their minds look like, I really don't see why though''He said, leaning back in the air as he closed his eye ''Then again, humans are weird''

_*Wait, how did he-*_

''I can read minds Fire Moon''Bill said, cutting my thought short.

_*So much for privacy*_I though with a pout.

''Relax, I don't do it all the time''Bill said, looking at me with half his eye open, gazing at me for a second before closing again.

''So, why are you here?''I asked, sitting down on the wooden floor, looking up at him.

''Because I want your mind to be mine, Fire Moon''Bill said with a faint purr.

I blushed a bit.

_*The way he says it makes me think he mea-SHUT UP!HE CAN READ MINDS REMEMBER!*_I thought as I felt my blush grow hotter.

I immediately looked down at the ground, letting my long bangs hide my face from Bill.

This was so embarrassing.

**_Bill's POV_**

_*The way he says it makes me think he mea-SHUT UP!HE CAN READ MINDS REMEMBER!_*I heard Fire Moon think to herself.

My eye snapped opened as I felt my face heat up.

Did it really sound like I meant I wanted Fire Moon!?

My face grew more hotter and I quickly turned myself away from Fire Moon.

_*I don't need her seeing me blush again*_I thought.

But a idea came to my mind as my blush deepened and a idea formed in my head.

I couldn't hurt could it?

Just to see her reaction…

**_Loki's POV_**

I sighed in relief when I felt my face cool off from it's hot blush.

I am never thinking wrong like that again.

''_Fire Moon~_''I heard Bill purr.

I looked up from the ground to come face to face with a young teenager.

He had blond hair with long bangs that covered his right eye that had a triangle eyepatch over, his left eye was black and he had pale skin.

He wore a white button up shirt with a yellow vest that had a brick design at the bottom along with black pants and black dressy shoes.

He had on a black bow-tie around his neck with a black top hot along with black gloves on his hands and a black cane in his right hand.

Where did this guy come from!?

My blush quickly returned as I looked him up and down quickly.

_*Why am I blushing!?Just because this guy that popped out of no where is handsome doesn't give me a reason to blush!And where did Bill go!?*_I though as I stared at the teenager.

The teen suddenly started to blush as well as his eye trailed away from me.

''Ummmm, who are you?''I asked.

The teen looked back at me, his blush gone in seconds and a smirk appearing on his soft looking lips.

''Don't you recognize Fire Moon?''He asked, stepping closer.

_*His voice…it couldn't be*_I thought.

''Bill!?''

The teen pulled away from me and smirked even more.

''Bingo kiddo, the one and only''He said, laughing a bit.

I blushed even more as I remembered his ability to read minds.

_*He probably heard me say he was handsome…*_I thought.

Bill laughed with a nodded''Indeed I did Fire Moon, glad to see you like my human form''

I rolled my eyes, my blush fading a bit to here only my cheeks were a rosy pink.

''Do ever not read minds?''I asked.

''I already answered you that question, I don't all the it's amusing to see what you humans think about'' Bill answered, sitting beside me and looked at me in the eyes, winking.

I felt my face turn tomato red as I turned my head away from him.

Bill laughed before he grabbed me by my chin and turned me to face him.

His face was inches from mine, I could feel his warm breath hit my face as he gazed at me sweetly.

''You know Fire Moon, you have lovely eyes''He softly spoke''The beautiful beaming shade of purple''

''T-thank you Bill…I-I got them from my father…''I stuttered, smiling a bit at him.

**_Bill's POV_**

Fire Moon's face turned a blood shade of red after I winked at her.

I laughed as she turned her head away from me.

For a human, Fire Moon seemed more amusing then Pine Tree and Shooting Star.

I reached my hand out and grabbed her by the chin, turning her to face me as I leaned in closer to her.

Her purple eyes met mine and I couldn't help but sweetly gaze into them.

Those beautiful purple eyes completely hypnotized me, the great Bill Cipher.

Was I…falling for Fire Moon?

I had only known her for the whole time she's been here.

_*I can't fall for a human! I'am a demon for crying out loud!*_I thought.

But he eyes, her face, her whole self…I couldn't fight back the fluttering feeling in my stomach.

''You know Fire Moon, you have lovely eyes''I spoke softly''The beautiful beaming shade of purple''

''T-thank you Bill…I-I got them from my father…''Fire Moon stuttered, smiling a bit.

_*Don't do it!She's human and your a dream demon!Your suppose to be cold hearted Bill!*_I thought.

But I only smiled back at her before leaning in closet to her and…

* * *

**_A bit of a cliffhanger but I'am pretty sure you guys can guess what happens next! So until next chapter, I hope you all are enjoying this little Bill Cipher Love Story so far, please comment, favorite and follow!_**

**_ArtSketch_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Bill's POV_**

''Ummmm…Bill?''I heard Fire Moon call to me''A-are you ok?''

_*Don't do it Bill!You and a human!?Are you crazy!?It will never work out!*_I thought to myself.

I ignored my thought as I leaned in close to Fire Moon until my lips met her own.

The world around me seemed to slow down as I felt myself blush hard.

My mind on one thing and one thing only…

_Fire Moon…_

Her beaming eyes, her beautiful face, her soft hair…

**_Loki's POV_**

''Ummmm…Bill?''I spoke as I watched Bill lean close to me, my cheeks heating up a bit''A-are you ok?''

But right after the words escaped my mouth, Bill's lips met mine and my eyes widen while my face turned a dark red.

I was in complete shock!

_*Bill is kissing me!?What the hell!?Do I…kiss back?*_I thought to myself_ *Or just not kiss back and wait for him to pull away!?*_

My heart raced in my chest as questions filled my mind on what to do.

But a feeling in my stomach rose and I felt butterflies appear in my stomach.

My body began to relax a bit as I felt my own lips kiss back.

_*A demon and a human?I'am not sure if it will work out but…my heart tells me it will…and that's all I need to know*_I thought.

**_Bill's POV_**

I could feel Fire Moon lean towards me closely and kiss me back, causing my heart to skip a beat as joy filled me.

For once in my life as a demon, something besides watching people suffer in my hands caused me to feel pleasure.

I never thought I would fall in love but I did.

I fell in love with Fire Moon, a sweet, shy and amusing girl.

Maybe this whole demon and a human thing can work out.

I slowly pulled away from her, breaking our kiss as we were finally able to breath.

''Bill…I know I just met you but…I…I love you''Fire Moon confessed''Your funny, your weird, your amusing, and I love the way you call me Fire Moon''

I smiled a soft smile and nervously spoke''I-I…I love you too…Fire Moon…e-everything about you''

Fire Moon smiled and leaned against me, her head to my chest as she rapped her arms around my waist.

I rapped mine around her own as I laid my head on her soft dark brown hair.

_*I guess I'am not as cold hearted and evil as I though I was*_ I though with a chuckle_*Bill Cipher you are really a softy…*_

Suddenly, I saw that Fire Moon's form was slowly fading away in my arms.

_*She's waking up…*_I thought with a frown.

''I'am waking up…aren't I?''She asked with a upset face.

I nodded and kissed her forehead ''Don't worry Fire Moon, I'll see you in your dreams tonight''

She smiled at my words''I can't wait''

**_Loki's POV_**

I noticed myself fading a bit and I looked up at Bill with a sad look.

I knew what was going on.

''I'am waking up…aren't I?''I asked.

Bill nodded and kissed my forehead gently''Don't worry Fire Moon, I'll see you in your dreams tonight''

I smiled at his words''I can't wait''

Before I knew it, the dream world around me and Bill vanished and my eyes shot open to see I was…in a house?

I sat up and looked around, this wasn't my house.

Suddenly, a door not far from me opened and two kids that looked like they were 12 years old walked in.

The boy was wearing a trademark blue and white hat, with a blue brim and blue pine tree on it.

He had messy brown hair with pale skin while his nose seemed a bit darker than the rest of his face and his eyes were a chocolate brown.

He was wears a navy blue vest that had inner pocket on both sides with a short-sleeved reddish/orange shirt along with grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a grey digital wristwatch.

The girl had round blushing cheeks with long brown hair that reaches her hips while eyes the same brown as the boy beside her and it was visible to see that she was wearing braces.

She was wearing a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling toward the left with a matching pink headband on her head and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks.

''Oh thank god your finally awake, me and my brother were worried about you when we found you in the woods knocked out''The girl said smiling as her and her brother walked over to me.

''What happened?Where am I?''I asked''And who are you two?''

''I'am Dipper and this is my twin sister Mabel, me and her were heading home from wondering around the woods when we found her knocked out in the rain''The boy, Dipper, explained.

''You were freezing cold so we brought you to out house, the Mystery Shack''The girl, Mabel, stated''Thankful Grunkle Stan letted us bring you inside''

''Oh, thank you''I smiled at the two ''I'am Loki, me, my brother and mother are new were to Gravity Falls''

''Well welcome to Gravity Fall Loki'' Mabel said, her smile growing wider ever minute.

''Thank you Mabel''I giggled at her over excited looking face.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 in finally done guys! And this story is just getting started too! Still other chapters to complete that you guys will love! Please comment, favorite and follow this story and stay tuned for chapter 4!_**

**_ArtSketch_**


End file.
